The Muscle Genomics/Bioinformatics Core is designed to enable muscle researchers to access state of the art genomic tools and use sophisticated data processing tools within the core. The core will be available to inestigators to provide advice and guidance on the use of microarray and massively parallel sequencing tools for genomic assessment. The core will provide high density genome wide SNP analysis for genome-wide association studies on large datasets and linkage analysis within small families. Second the core provides genome wide assessment of RNA abundance. Third the core provides genome -scale assessment of alternative splicing. Fourth, the core provides analytical support for the.process of microarray gene expression data, microarray based SNP data, and massively parallel sequencing data. The Aims of the Core are Aim 1: To enable researchers to perform gene expression analysis, alternative splicing analysis, copy number analysis, mutation analysis, SNP analysis and methylation analysis on a genome scale; Aim 2: To provide analytical advice and guidance; Aim 3: To provide researchers access to large microarray datasets and training in genomic analysis. This core facility will be a valuable resource to Center Investigators as well as to the greater dystrophy community by facilitating rapid genomic analyses. This Core is integral to the overall functioning of the Center.